


Une série de Coïncidences

by Doupi



Series: Coïncidence rime avec Destin [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bar, Coyote Ugly;, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel est serveuse au Coyote Ugly, l'hiver commence à NY, Quinn un peu déprimée veut s'amuser et va dans le bar. </p>
<p>Ecrit pour la nuit d'Halloween : Gage ou Fiction du forum Who Run The World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une série de Coïncidences

**Author's Note:**

> Lance officiellement mon Nanowrimo de Fanfictions : Objectif : 50 000 mots avant la fin du mois de Novembre et le tout en FF. 
> 
> Déjà 508 mots !

Quinn POV  
Elle avait trouvé. Ce n’était pas si difficile après tout, Quinn n’avait eu aucune difficulté à trouver l’emplacement du bar. Chaudement recommandé par Santana d’ailleurs – à un point que Quinn avait eu quelques suspicions – et idéal pour noyer son chagrin, bref tout ce qui convenait à Quinn en ce 31 octobre. Poussant plusieurs squelettes costumés hors de son chemin, Quinn entra dans le bar.

L’atmosphère enjouée, lumineuse et certainement remplie de monde et d’ambiance, c’était parfait pour oublier son chagrin et boire. Quinn n’hésita pas et plongea dans la foule, cherchant à gagner le bar. Quelques boissons et la récompense de l’oubli aidera à tout effacer de cette journée 

Motivée par cette promesse, Quinn redoubla d’ardeur pour commander. Elle vit derrière le bar, une petite barman, apeurée, qui lui tournait le dos. Hurlant pour se faire entendre, Quinn l’appela :  
— Hey la petite brune, envoie ton plus fort alcool par ici.

Autour de Quinn, les gens hurlèrent leur appréciation. La petite brune en question se retourna et le monde de Quinn s’écroula. Et se reforma. Puis s’écroula de nouveau. Plusieurs longues minutes durant elles se contemplèrent. Ebahissement, stupeur, gêne, honte, peur, compréhension, tout passa dans leurs regards. 

Et enfin, tout se brisa. Un homme bouscula Quinn, rompant leur connexion. Rachel se remit en route, commença son travail et servit ce que la blonde désirait. Quinn s’exila dans un coin sombre, toute envie de faire la fête oubliée définitivement. Juste les souvenirs encore qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. 

Le mariage, l’annulation, l’accident, la graduation, le nouveau mariage et Rachel qui avait été jusqu’au bout, malgré Quinn … Malgré Quinn et ses sentiments pour elle. Quatre longues années plus tard, les voilà à nouveau, la blonde face à l’objet de ses rêves, ses fantasmes, ses obsessions, … face à sa vie. Presque comme si rien ne s’était passé. 

Elle prit la soirée pour observer Rachel, marquée par la vie elle aussi. Les cicatrices du temps mais aussi ceux d’une vie remplie et longue, éprouvante. Quinn était la dernière à rester, la fermeture était proche. Les serveuses terminèrent d’essuyer les tables. Rachel s’approcha, hésitante. Son uniforme, ridicule et tellement flatteur en même temps, faisait espérer Quinn. Sans un mot, elle s’assit déposant les deux bières qu’elle tenait en face de la blonde.   
— Je pense que tu pourrais apprécier ça, expliqua Rachel, c’est pour la maison. 

Et elles parlèrent. De leur vie, de Finn, du reste. Mais rien de tout ça ne surprit Quinn, pas même d’apprendre que Rachel ne travaillait pas uniquement comme serveuse pour arrondir les fins de mois. Elle n’avait entendu que le début, Rachel avait quitté Finn ou Finn avait quitté Rachel, on s’en fichait. Le résultat était le même : Disponible. 

Santana avait eu raison après tout, ce bar était plein de promesses. Quinn sortit sur le trottoir, les lèvres encore frémissantes du baiser qu’elles venaient d’échanger. Le froid de la nuit, pas encore l’aube, se referma sur la silhouette toute en ombre de la blonde s’éloignant à pied, un sourire dévorant son visage.

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite est prévue ;)


End file.
